


Hannibal please,

by William_Grahm



Series: Will Grahams post TWOTL Dream's [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Hannibal Loves Will, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Sad Will Graham, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Has Nightmares, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: major character death...just kidding cuddles.this one is super short, my apologizes.





	Hannibal please,

_”As if in slow motion the two bodies were devoured into the rough ocean below the cliff sinking into the Dept's. Will pulls the Hannibal to the safety of the shore, water beating at them on the rocks as they finally reach it. Will struggles to breath as he looks down at the mangled Lithuanians body in his tired, scared arms. no t bothering to catch his breath he Placed two fingers onto the man's neck. He feels no purls. He pulls the older man's limp and lifeless body in close and let's out a raspy shrill scream. Rocking the man's body in his arms he looks down into his pale face. Suddenly the lights of the police helicopters come over the bluffs edge and point toward the two men. Will swallowed dryly as he looks down to Hannibal dead body and back up to the helicopters. Jack's voice sounds from the choppers speaker._

_“Will,” Jacks deep voice rings into his ears, “Will, Will.”_

“Will,” the empaths opens his eyes to see Hannibal bent down next to the bed, “Will, it was just a dream,” Hannibal's gentle arm caresses Will now sweaty forearm.

Wills breath is rapid and his body is coated in sweat. The younger man sits up rubbing his eyes beginning to cry softly.

“What is the matter?” Hannibal hushed moving over to where he had access to rub circles over Will back with the palm of his hand.

“My dream,” will choke trying to hold himself together somewhat, “You..You were, dead.”

With that Will couldn't take it any longer. He let out a loud sob and lunged toward Hannibal's hiding into his strong arms witch proceeded to wrap around the young empath.

“I'm alive Will, I'm alive,” Hannibal held him tightly, “I'm not going anywhere.”

Pulling back only slightly he picked up will gently and climbed into the bed. Once Hannibal had laid down the younger man curled up into his lap laying his head onto the Lithuanians broad chest.

“Hannibal please, don't ever leave me,” Will pleaded looking up into ember orbs.

“I would never,” Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead before the young empath cling to him laying his head onto the lithuanians broad chest again. Hannibal nuzzled into the younger man's soft curls taking in his musky and sweet scent.

Will let out the last few hiccups and signed deeply into Hannibal's Chest, “I..I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiles and kissed the top of Will's head, “I love you too, Will.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you reed please feel free to leave a kudos and then hop over to my tumblr to submit your own idea for a post fall dream fic in my Ask section! @savehannibal-willowg
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
